


La mémoire de l'enfance.

by mercyluv



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Personajes Originales - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyluv/pseuds/mercyluv
Summary: Odette Lindt sueña con una memoria y una promesa. //  Trabajo original.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos los que se acercaron a leer. Odette Lindt es uno de mis personajes más viejitos y con quien he trabajado mucho, pero creo que es hora de empezar a publicar lo que pueda de ella. Si les interesa saber quién es, les invito a pasarse a su perfil de Charahub, aquí: https://charahub.com/character/182392/Odette-Lindt . 
> 
> Desotto Nikolai es propiedad de drunkenfist. 
> 
> Gracias por leer <3

En la infancia, las palabras suenan siempre más acuosas, diferentes. Como si estuviesen siendo enunciadas a través es una capa espesa de aire.

—Mamá, cuando crezca quiero ser cantante.— Decía Odette, mientras su madre la soltaba para reír. Carcajeaba elegantemente, todo su rostro era el epítome de la burla y el descaro. Odette no recordó exactamente el porqué de su reacción, para ella, quizás había visto algo gracioso en el espejo. Eventualmente cuando se le fue el aire, Victoria bajó su brazo hacia donde estaba la mano de su hija para volver a su postura inicial, con fuerza, como si fuera a escaparse. Lo hizo sin decirle una palabra. Empezaron a moverse, el humo del cigarro ya había estado envolviendo la carita de la niña. Odette lo respiraba con pesadumbre, era amargo y frío igual que una noche común en su habitación... nunca le gustó que sus padres fumaran, pero a ellos tampoco les importó mucho lo que a ella le gustara o no.

La niña se quedó viendo al suelo. De pronto, caminaban por un zurco en la tierra. Estaban en la campiña. Por las orillas del camino, crecían unas cuantas florecillas tímidas, con miedo de invadir el camino principal. Su madre siempre elegante, andaba en tacones sobre el lodo y el polvo, acumulándolos bajo de la suela. Sucios, tronaban las ramitas que pisaba pero no parecía inmutarse. Tenía la barbilla muy levantada como si ese lugar le perteneciera, el borde de su vestido se paseaba por el lodo, levandándolo ocasionalmente. Odette jugó con sus dedos, los movió al ritmo de los últimos gritos de las ramitas. El sonido nunca abandonaría sus recuerdos.  
—Cuando crezcas serás lo que puedas ser...— Le dijo su mamá entonces, cuando habían llegado a la casa de campo. Estaba pintada en la distancia, erguida con un orgullo descarado. —Serás...lo que puedas ser.— Terminó su oración así, con un suspiro de decepción y soltando la mano de su hija para recibir a los invitados. Odette, permaneció yerta, mirando a la tierra que se había llevado su madre entre el vestido. Apenas estaba comprendiendo el tono de sus palabras cuando movió los pies sobre el lodo. Tenía miedo de seguirla. La campiña era dulce con ella y sopló un viento para aventarle el aroma de la lavanda y la vainilla. Levantó la barbilla, el cielo era todo azul y blanco. Contrastaba hermosamente con los campos verdes y morados. Con ese nuevo ánimo empujándole la espalda, caminó hacia la casa de campo que estaba en medio de la hortaliza de lavanda. El cuerpo de Odette apenas sobresalía de el sembradío, pero no era difícil hallarla entre el morado.

A la edad de seis años, todo era particularmente más enorme por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo especial para girar la perilla de la puerta de la entrada, pero antes de hacer siquiera un esfuerzo, escuchó una voz atrás de ella que la distrajo.—Déjame ayudarte…—  
—¡Omar!— Odette le sonrió a su hermano mayor. Era unos cuantos años más grande que ella pero además, también la sobrepasaba en estatura. Siempre le alcanzaba las cosas que quería de los estantes o la acompañaba de la mano al baño por las noches. Giró la perilla con cuidado pero estaba cerrada. —Qué raro, seguramente hicieron esto para que no entráramos…— Su hermana, en una respuesta inusual, bajó la cabeza para jugar con sus dedos. Absteniéndose del mundo. El viento de la campiña bailó entre sus piernas, pero eso no le quitó el sentimiento que tenía atrapado desde el pecho. Quería entrar, quería subir a su habitación a jugar con sus figuras de acción, quería correr con sus hermanos sobre la madera...—P-Pero y-yo quería entrar.— Respondió Odette, su tartamudeo usual, haciendo un último esfuerzo para que su hermano la abriera por ella.—Odette...— Omar habló con un tono muy adulto, bastante maduro para tener catorce años. —Mamá y papá tienen unos visitantes especiales, no podemos interrumpir.—La niña no dijo nada, se talló los ojos y se quedó viendo la puerta blanca junto con su hermano. Habría que hallar otra cosa que hacer antes de volver a intentar abrirla.

Una persona más se le unió. Oliver, el segundo hermano de la familia Lindt, se acercó a ellos con las manos en la cintura, como si hubiera visto todo lo que había pasado. Tanto Omar como él, tenían ojos verdes que brillaban más que el pasto. Odette se distrajo un momento con ellos, yendo de par en par como si no pudiera dejar la mirada sobre alguno de ellos. —¿Qué pasa? ¿No pueden entrar?—Preguntó Oliver antes de intentar abrir la puerta. Vencido por el seguro se hizo hacia atrás para analizar los rostros de sus hermanos. El de Odette le pareció específicamente preocupante, pues tenía una capa de agua cubriéndole todo el ojo. —¿Le pegaste, Omar?—  
—Claro que no.—Respondió su hermano, ofendido.—Quería entrar pero... en fin...—  
—Hmmm...— Oliver reflexionó por un momento. Ambos hermanos tenían un aire de dignidad muy elevado como para ser tan jóvenes, como si por tener ese apellido encima ya les diera un empujón en su presentación ante el mundo. Tomó a Odette de la mano antes de poder formular una propuesta digna. —¡Ven! Me pareció haber visto esos bichos que tanto te gustan por acá. ¡Ven!— Tanto Oliver como Omar se dieron a la tarea de distraerla de la puerta, del lugar en donde la mirada de Odette se había anclado, la barrera de su deseo enmarcada en blanco...

La llevaron más allá de la casa y de los charcos de lodo pero sus memorias no dieron para más. Oliver empezó a correr y ella sintió como sus pulmones comenzaron a colapsarse. Poco a poco, apretándose dentro de su caja toráxica para arrancarle los suspiros. La imagen de su hermano comenzó a desvanecerse en una sombra que se borró en la distancia, la casa se hizo pequeña en medio de la campiña y el olor de lavanda inundó su mente por completo.

 

\------------------

 

Despertó con los ojos hinchados. La foto de su familia a un lado de la cama. Se quedó observándola, los ojos de sus hermanos en la fotografía le permitieron liberar la presión que sentía en el pecho. Giró la cabeza en la almohada, su cabello rubio se peinó contra la tela blanca. Pensó en lo mucho que los extrañaba, por un momento se arrepintió de estar tan lejos de ellos. Se distrajo, la mirada de su madre también llamó su atención pero hizo su esfuerzo para separarse, girando su cuerpo para hacer la tarea con más facilidad. Tal vez, allá más lejos, su corazón no estaría tan golpeado, tal vez los moretones desaparecerían con el tiempo, mientras se acostumbrara a la distancia. Tal vez al fin estaría a salvo de la gente, de todos... En la distancia, nada puede tocarla. Se levantó, haciendo que su cabello se deslizara por su espalda y por encima de su hombro. Detrás de su cama, sobre su ventana, estaba aquella figura de madera que Desotto le talló alguna vez. La tomó entre sus manos y al hacerlo, recordó que la bondad existe. Entrecerró los ojos, pasó los dedos por encima de los tallos torpes y bruscos. Pudo imaginárselo con el cuchillo en la mano, escarbando en la madera para llegar a hacer la forma de un pato. Sonrió, por alguna razón, ese regalo la convenció de que haberse mudado fue una buena elección. El alba despuntó en el horizonte, hiriendo el cielo para que la luz se esparciera en el firmamento, como tinta. ¿Era así como se sentía la paz? Dejó la figura de madera en su lugar y puso los pies en el suelo para levantarse. El día iba a comenzar aunque no quisiera, y seguir con el resto de su presente iba a depender de ella.


End file.
